


Christmas Party

by stillusesapencil



Series: 25 days of ficmas [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Academy Era, Christmas, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 17:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12892806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillusesapencil/pseuds/stillusesapencil
Summary: Fitz just wants to go to the party.





	Christmas Party

Leo Fitz sat next to Jemma Simmons in statistics class. She was wearing a huge blue sweater today. It looked soft. He wanted to touch it. He guessed, if he asked, that she’d let him feel it, but that seemed weird, especially since they weren’t friends really. He was just very smart and she was just the girl he had a crush on. 

As class ended, she turned to the girl behind them—Helen, maybe?

“Helen, would you like to come over tonight? I’m having some friends over to watch Christmas movies and drink hot chocolate?”

Helen nodded yes, smiled, and left. Fitz wasn’t paying attention to her. He watched Jemma walk down the row of desks. Just as she was about to leave, he screwed up all his courage and called after her.

“Simmons?”

She stopped. “Yes?”

“Are you having a party tonight?” He crossed the distance between them.

“Well, it’s not exactly a party. Just some Christmas spirit.” She shrugged her shoulders up and smiled.

“Oh. Well. I hope you have fun.” He squeezed past her out the door, hastily retreating as he berated himself for fishing for an invitation.

“Fitz?” she called.

He stopped.

“Would you like to come?”

He stared at her, his heart thumping in his ears. Would he like to come? Yes! Yes he would very much!

It took her starting to frown for him to realize he hadn’t answered yet.

“Yes. Yes, I’d love to come. Thank you.”

“I’ll see you tonight then?”

“Yes. Tonight.”

Leo Fitz had never been happier in his life. 


End file.
